Junior XMen
by Peter Halliwell
Summary: The Xmen have left the destroyed XMansion ruins and split up and went to the newly built MiniMansions, one in each region of the U.S. Can the Junior XMen come together and save the world?
1. Characters

**Disclaimer: Most of the characters below are sunsetbabe17's. Thank you for letting me use them!!**

**Characters:**

**North Red Team:**

Scott Summers: leader- optic blasts

Emma Frost-Summers: telepathy & diamond form

Nathan Summers: telepathy & diamond form-15- brown hair/blue eyes

Rachel Summers: telepathy & controlled optic blasts-16- blonde hair/green eyes

Jamie Madrox: can duplicate himself

Michelle Mac-Madrox: human

Christopher "Chris" Madrox: super strength & can merge with his twin-16- brown hair/brown eyes

Nicholas "Nick" Madrox: super smart & can merge with his twin-16- brown hair/brown eyes (when combined with twin they are called Twins)

Jake Abbott: metamorph-17-brown hair/green eyes

**North Blue Team**

Logan Howlett: leader-healing, keen senses, & adamantium claws

Jean Grey-Howlett: telepathy & telekinesis

Lionelle Howlett: telekinesis, telepathy, & clairvoyance-15- red hair, all black eyes

Jenna Howlett: heal self and others-14- brown hair, brown eyes

Rahne Sinclair-Abbott: can turn into a wolf-17-blonde hair/blue eyes

Brooke Guthrie: visions upon contact w/an object-18-brown hair/brown eyes

Jace Storm: light his body on fire & fly-17- blonde hair/blue eyes

**East Red Team**

Rogue Worthington: leader- absorb life force, memories, powers, fly, super strength, & near invulnerability

Warren Worthington III: fly on wings & healing factor

Henri Worthington: Fly (wings), super strength, invulnerability-16-brown hair/green eyes

Lucas Worthington: absorb life force, memories, & power which he can later recall-14-brown hair w/2 white streaks/red on black eyes

Elizabeth "Liz" Richads: can create force fields & turn invisible-18- brown hair/blue eyes

Emily Quatermaine: create holograms-18-auburn hair/brown eyes

Kailey Zaucha: air manipulation-16-blonde hair/blue eyes

**East Blue Team**

Hank McCoy-leader: superhuman agility and strength

Ororo Munroe-McCoy: weather manipulator

Charles Xavius McCoy: weather manipulator and superhuman agility and strength-13-white fuzzy hair/white on yellow eyes

James Waterloo: x-ray and heat vision -16-blonde hair/blue, green eyes

Zhane Taft: paralyzing touch-19-blonde hair/blue eyes

Ethan Walker: able to speak/understand any language-14-brown hair/brown eyes

Tessa Stone: enhanced agility, coordination, & reflexes, generate throwing stars of psionic energy: orange: paralysis, green: explosive, purple: poisonous, yellow: negate mutant powers-12-blonde hair/blue eyes

**South Red Team**

Robert "Bobby" Drake-leader: create and manipulate ice

Katherine "Kitty" Pride-Drake: Phase

Brittany Drake: ice-16-blonde hair/blue eyes

Tyler Drake: phase-15- black hair/ brown eyes

Kevin Daniels: bone spikes-18-brown hair/brown eyes

Michael "Sonny" Corinthos: able to sense the truth-20-black hair/brown eyes

Elizabeth "Liz" Stine: create portals-17-blonde hair/blue eyes

**South Blue Team**

Piotr Rasputin: can cover his body with steel

Wanda Maximoff-Rasputin: hex bolts

Steven Rasputin: diamond coated skin-19- black hair/brown eyes

St. John Allerdyce: fire manipulation

Grace Winslow-Allerdyce: telepathy

Jena Allerdyce: create fire & telepathy-17-blonde hair/brown eyes

John Jr. "Johnny" Allerdyce: fire manipulation & telepathy-17 (twins)-blonde hair/brown eyes

Pietro Maximoff- super speed

Tabitha Smith-Maximoff: cherry bombs

Maxwell "Max" Maximoff: defy gravity on himself & other objects-17-blondehair/blue eyes

Caroline "Carly" Maximoff: cherry bombs-16-blonde hair/blue eyes

**West Red Team**

Kurt Wagner-leader: teleportation

Raven Darkholme-Wagner: shapeshift (not Kurt's mother in mine)

Ryan Wagner: shapeshift-16- brown hair/yellow eyes

Bryan Wagner: teleport himself & anything else without touching it-15- blue & fuzzy w/yellow eyes

Carter Crisp: blend in w/the background-19-blonde hair/blue eyes

Rachel Crisp: invisibility-17-blonde hair/brown eyes

Dylan Crisp: electricity-15-blonde hair/blue eyes

**West Blue Team**

Remy LeBeau-leader: kinetically charge objects

Jubilation "Jubilee" Lee-LeBeau: fireworks

Alexander "Alex" LeBeau: fireworks-17-black hair/brown eyes

Kristina "Tina" LeBeau: evade psychic detection-16-black hair

Seth DaCosta: convert solar energy to physical strength & flight-20-black hair/brown eyes

Kelsey Guthrie: illusianist-16-blonde hair/blue eyes

Carson Guthrie: telepathy-17-blonde hair/blue eyes


	2. East Team Training

Junior X

Disclaimer: I own a small number of characters. The majority of them are sunsetbabe17's. Thank you for letting me use them!

Ch.1

**North Carolina. East Team Training. Danger Room. 5:00 am**

Groggily students all over campus were climbing out of bed and slowly finding their way to the Danger Room. At 5:05 everyone was in the room. Rouge stepped forward from the line of teachers to face the line of students. "Today we will be doing search and rescue. Only one person may seek the teammate that is taken. Ethan step forward." Rouge said as Beast pushed a button to turn on the Danger Room. "Henri," Rouge started as she touched Ethan, taking just enough power to knock him out. "Take him and go guard him." He took Ethan and flew off in the other direction. Then Rouge stepped back into her place.

Storm stepped forward. "Emily please step forward." Nobody moved. " Ummm… Professor Munroe. She's sleeping in the corner over there." Said Liz. Storm walked over to the sleeping body as her heels clacked on the floor. "Emily Quatermaine!" She yelled and the area filled with the crackle of static. Emily jumped. "Would you like to join us or are we ruining your beauty sleep?" Emily stood and went into the line. "Well actually Mrs. Munroe I -" Emily started but was cut off. Storm sent a small jolt to Emily and she re-slumped on the floor. "Charles, take Emily and go." Charles hoisted Emily over his shoulder and bounced off.

"Red vs. Blue." Warren said as the Danger Room finished loading. _**Danger Room simulation 015069 Search and Rescue. Arena: Snowy **__**Courtyard.**__** Starting in 1 minute.**_ The computer said. _**Loading uniforms.**_ Both teams received white leather uniforms, but the blue team had blue stitching and red had red.

_**5, 4, 3, 2, 1. You may now commence.**_

James started running the way Henri flew. "I'm going to find Ethan!" He sees the Red tower and using his X-ray vision spots Ethan. But there's no sign of Henri. Ethan appears to be at the top of the tower on the outside. He sighed._ How am I gonna get him down?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kailey threw a compressed air ball at Zane blasting him backwards, into a brick wall. "Hey K!" Liz yelled and dodged a throwing star. "Go find Emily. "Kailey nodded and made a wind funnel underneath her to fly on. "K! Wait." Lucas said. Kailey flew over to him dodging a barrage of throwing stars. "Lend me a small amount of your power." Kailey nodded and stuck out her hand. He grabbed it, sucking too much and she fell the two feet she was hovering. "Sorry." She nodded and took off again.

Kailey flew as fast as she could searching for the Blue tower. She spotted it and flew even faster. She reached the tower in a matter of minutes. Not wanting to get caught in a trap she ignored the door at the bottom and flew in through the window, only to be punched back out by a furry white fist. She hit the ground hard, and Charles jumped out the window after her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tessa generated a barrage of green stars and threw them above Liz. She hit the roof and the stars exploded, causing the roof to collapse. Liz didn't see the debris until the last second she conjured a force field and blocked herself from harm. Before Liz could let the force field down Tessa was throwing a barrage of psionic stars. Liz was deflecting all of Tessa's stars, so Tessa gave up long-range and went for hand-to-hand combat. Tessa charged at Liz, who had let down her force field. Tessa did a round off then kicked Liz in her face. Liz dodged the next couple of blows then lunged out and hit Tessa in the rib, amplifying the force with her power. Tessa flew into a small wall hitting her in the back of the knee, causing her to back flip and land on her chest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zane was just recovering from Kailey's blow. He got up and snuck up behind Lucas who was intensely absorbed in the fight between Tessa and Liz. He grabbed Lucas around the neck and they both received Zane's paralyzing touch. Without a sound they both collapsed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James had finally reaches the tower. He frantically searched for a way in. He saw a wooden door and tried to open it, but it was locked. He took a couple steps back and tried to burn it._ No such luck…I wonder if I can melt the hinges…_He tried it and the door fell with a clang. He cautiously walked up the winding staircase. When James reached the top of the staircase he kicked open the door. He looked around the room and saw nobody so he climbed onto the ledge of the window and burned the leather straps holding Ethan. He had one strap left, the one around Ethan's waist, when he heard a maniacal laugh behind him. James climbed in the tower and saw Henri wings outstretched. James burned a small hole in Henri's left wing. "AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!" Henri yelled. He flew towards James, grabbed him, and flew out of the window. "Ya wanna mess with my wings huh?!" Henri flew straight up at a high speed. " This is what you get!" Henri let James go at an altitude of 5,000 feet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kailey woke up to Charles pointing and laughing at her. A violent gust of wind knocked him off of his feet, and onto his face, unconscious. Kailey got on her feet and noticed a falling figure rapidly accelerating after dusting herself off. When it got closer she saw it was James. Even though they were at opposite teams she didn't want to see him get hurt. She conjured a strong gale and slowed him down and he landed safely on his feet. With Charles knocked out she seized her opportunity and rescued Emily.

_**Red Team wins!!! Initiating shut down.**_

"Alright! Outstanding performance!" Warren yelled as the teams formed back up into a line. "Whew! You all skink! Hit the showers!"

"Don't forget, Blue team gets another try tomorrow at 5:00 am sharp! Lessons for Red Team wont start till noon!" Storm added. There was a weak, tired cheer among the students.

**There's a good couple of pa****ges for ya'll!! Reviews would be lovely! Yes, even flames!**

**~Peter**


	3. North Team Training

**Disclaimer: Most of the characters below are sunsetbabe17's. Thank you for letting me use them!!**

**I got lucky and came across a computer and the owner let me use it so I hope it was worth the wait!!!!**

**Ch.2**

Helena, Montana. North Team Training. 12:00 pm 

The alarm blared a call across the campus. Students were used to the alarm at odd hours of the day. Once everyone was inside the Danger Room, Scott spoke. "Today you will be facing the most dangerous threat to mutant kind. Sentinels." That one word strikes fear in the heart of all but the most trained mutants. Jean telekinetically flipped a switch and turned on the Danger Room.

_Danger Room simulation 013498 Sentinel Attack. Starting in 1 minute. Loading Uniforms._ Both uniforms were purple, but the red had red lines in the stitching, blue had blue.

"Red team goes first." Wolverine said. "Object of this is to destroy the Sentinel in less than 10 minutes. With it causing minimal damage as possible."

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1. You may now commence._

"Red team go!!" Nathan yelled as a Sentinel appeared.

The Sentinel turned its head towards the charging students. _Mutant threat. Must destroy._ The Sentinel used its optical energy beam to split the team up.

Rachel used her optic beam at the same time as it was using its. The two beams collided but Rachel's was stronger. The Sentinel was blasted into the air.

"Hey Twins!! 'Ping Pong'!!" Nathan yelled incrusting his body with diamonds. The twins combined into one.

As the Sentinel fell, Nathan hit it as hard as he could making it fly towards Twins. Twins returned the Sentinel by punting it like a big metal football. Nathan nodded at Jake and telepathically telling him to morph into something big, bad, but not so hairy. Nathan threw the struggling Sentinel towards a newly morphed Jake who catches the Sentinel by the head and starts spinning in a circle.Slowly Jake lets the body 'slip' away from the head, destroying it.

_Danger Room Course complete. Time: 7 minutes and 43 seconds._

There was a cheer from a tired red team.

"Come on blue!! Show 'em what ya got!!" Wolverine yelled as another Sentinel appeared.

"Blue team 'Flying V'!!" Lionelle yelled and the team started sprinting away from the Sentinel. Lionelle using his telekinesis lifted his team and made a U-turn.

"Torch Go!!" Lionelle yelled and Jace set himself on fire.

Jace blasted off and threw fireballs at the Sentinel's feet melting them into the ground, immobilizing it. Jace returned to his spot in the 'V' and flamed off.

Using his telekinesis Lionelle he ripped off the chest plate. "Rahne go wolf the tear it apart from the inside out!!" She started morphing and the wolf version of her leaped into the open hole.

The Sentinel sensing danger started attacking. Its eyes started glowing and a concentrated beam shot out hitting Lionelle in the chest. He lost his concentration and everyone but Jace fell two and a half stories.

Luckily Jace caught Jenna, but his fire burned a couple holes in her uniform. He set her down and flew off to help Rahne.

While Jenna was healing the other team members, Jace was dodging heat-seeking-palm-missiles. Then suddenly the Sentinel froze then fell into a pile of scrap. Rahne emerged from the scrap pile looking quite pleased with herself.

_**Danger Room course complete. Time: 5 minutes and 27 seconds. New course record.**_

**Reviws are very much appreciated!! Yes even flames….**


	4. South Team Training

Hey, hey, hey!! My, loyal fans I'm back!!!! Here's another chapter as I promised!!!!

Ch.3

**Austin, Texas. South Team Training.**

There was one word on the Danger Room door that struck the students with confusion and amazement: Cancelled.

All of the students were looking at the sign and talking amongst themselves when Professor Pryde and Professor Maximoff came out of their office giggling. "Sorry kids practice is cancelled, and so are classes. All the teachers have," Kitty looked at Scarlet Witch and giggled, "previous engagements." With that both of the teachers walked off still giggling.

When Tyler Drake got back to his room his roommate, Max Maximoff, was levitating. Accidentally Tyler sneezed and broke Max's concentration. Max fell two feet and landed on his bed with a thump.

"I'm sorry about that, Max."

Max waved his hand, "not a problem. Hey, umm…. What are you doing later??"

Tyler looked a little puzzled. "Why??"

"Because I have another ticket."

"To…"

"A Premiere"

"Of…"

"Harry Potter and the order of the phoenix..."

"How did you get tickets for that!?!?"

"Because I'm _good."_

" I know that, but seriously."

"I'm a _close _friend of Daniel Radcliffe."

"How do you know him???"

"Well we both kind of auditioned for a play."

"Which was…"

"Equus."

"As in the 'get naked on stage' play????"

"Yeah… Well anyway we met there and he got the part and invited me to come see it…"

"So you saw Daniel Radcliffe completely naked??"

"Yeah..."

Tyler muttered something under his breath.

"So when does this thing start??"

"About an hour and a half."

"Where?"

"London."

" How are we… that's right you can fly!"

"So you want to go?"

"Yeah! But one question, why me?"

Max hesitated then replied, "Because you're my best friend."

"So what should I where??"

30 minutes later the two were ready to leave.

"Okay get comfortable, were in for a long haul. Oh, and no talking up to about 10,000 feet. Things will fly into your mouth."

Tyler gave him a disgusted look and they set off flying really fast.

"So does Daniel know??"

"About?"

"You being…"

"Me being what?" Max asked a little uneasy.

"Max, a mutant."

"Oh, that. Yeah, he's one of the first I told."

"What did you think I meant??"

"I… nothing..."

"Look there it is!!"

Max landed behind a billboard. "You ready?"

"Oh Yeah. Lets do this, Max."

The friends walked across the street and weaved their way through photographers and media. They found Daniel standing by the door being interviewed. "Excuse Me." He said to the reporter.

"Hey Max!!" Daniel walked over and gave him a big hug. " I missed you like crazy!! Where have you been??"

"Oh, here and there."

"Who's your friend??"

"Tyler Drake." He said extending his hand.

Daniel shook his hand, and then pointed it towards the entrance. "Shall we?"

Daniel leaned over and whispered into Max's ear, " You picked a good one he's cute."

"He's just a friend."

"Oh, ok. I like him."

"Sorry but he's straight."

"Oh, ok."

The trio walked into the theatre and sat next to Daniel's co-stars.

The rest of the night was pretty fun for Max and Tyler. They met everyone associated with the movie and enjoyed it. On the flight home Tyler was looking at the list of numbers and emails he had received.

" You still like him don't you."

"Tyler, what are you talking about?"

"You still like Danny."

"How do you know about that?"

"I could just feel it. The vibes I was getting from you. They're the same as I'm getting now."

Max blushed hard. "Tyler I..."

"It's ok I feel the same about you..."

They hovered outside their window and Tyler phased in and unlocked it, letting Max fly in. As they dressed for bed, Tyler could feel Max thinking about him. When they were in bed and the light was off, Tyler wanted to say something.

"Thanks for our first unofficial date."

"Your welcome, I think"

"So does Danny really like me?"

"Yea, but your mine."

Both of the kids laughed.

**Hey hey hey hope you liked it. please review!! I'm kind of stuck, my ideas stopped flowing... anyone who wants to help, your opionion will be greatly appreciated!!!!**


	5. Omgee!

To my amazing readers...

IM SOOOOO SUPER SORRY! My life had taken a turn for the worst, but now I am back! And i read over some of my stories, and I realized how many errors I had, so! My new plan is to re-write, re-make, and completely re-vamp, the majority of them. Aaaand since I'm no longer troubled, I will actually have the time for this. And I shall be starting with.... *drum roll* The New Riders! Yay....

Now, assuming the site will let me, I will be posting this onto all of my stories. and, as a bonus, because im so overly sorry, i shall be updating all of my other stories as well. (:

With love,

Your Insanely Sorry Author,

Peter.


End file.
